Shawn and Cameron's Love Story
by pumpitup123
Summary: Shawn Mendes and Cameron Dallas : Rated XXX
1. The Truth Comes Out

It was September. Shawn's album was fast approaching release day and the stress was setting in. "Will my fans love it the way I do?" That was his main concern. He knew there weren't many ways for him to relieve stress, but he knew a good way to start was for him to go to the gym and work his muscles until they were bulging with sexual magnetism and gleaming with sweat. He threw on his classic low-cut sleeveless shirt and hopped into his rented Jeep Wrangler and drove over to his gym.

He started with the treadmill and ran for a good few miles. Afterwards, he took a long drink of water before moving to the dumbells. He continued his workout. He worked everything: abs, biceps, triceps, pecs, traps, quads, hamstrings, calves, neck, anything he could find on his body. He still found himself stressed, even after working his body until fatigue.

He drove himself home and threw his gym bag on the floor of his living room. He walked past the living room and noticed his roommate, Cameron Dallas, on the couch. He had fallen asleep - shirtless - watching Stranger Things on Netflix. The television was stuck on "Are You Still Watching?" Shawn laughed before turning off the TV and heading upstairs to shower.

He takes off his clothes and goes over and takes a shower. After he finishes and rinses off every ab, he dries himself off and walks over to his room with his towel covering his lower half. He sits down on his bed and begins to fool around with himself. Shawn remembers seeing that masterbating relieves stress, and he would love to relieve some of his stress. He begins to develop a boner and wraps his hand around his nine incher. He strokes his shaft up and down; first slow but then begins to pick up great speed. He moans, hoping not to be too loud and wake Cameron.

But Cam was already awake. Not knowing the sexy deed Shawn was doing in the next room over. Cam's flipping through the channel guide, trying to find a show to watch. The only thing he wants to watch is "Friends" on Netflix, but he'd promised Shawn he wouldn't watch it without him. He loved spending time with Shawn. He was sweet, funny, and he almost never wore a shirt while hanging around the apartment. Cam liked that last one a lot because he had a gigantic crush on Shawn. Cam wasn't sure if Shawn felt the same way towards him.

But he did, because Shawn was pleasuring himself to a mental image of a sexy photo Cameron posted on Instagram on the 19th of the same month. In the photo, Cam was sitting in a white chair, completely shirtless. His hair was slicked back and he was wearing glasses that defined his facial structure so well. He had one arm raised, exposing his underarm hair, and his abs were so defined and bulging. Shawn loved the feeling he got from imagining this image. He was so in love with Cam that it physically hurt him.

Cam was tired of waiting for Shawn to watch "Friends." He thought Shawn took a nap after the gym so he got up and walked over to Shawn's bedroom. He opened the door without knowledge of the sexy act happening on the other side. The next 5 seconds were a blur for both men. Shawn whipped his towel over his bulging dick, Cam couldn't look away from Shawn's freshly exercised body, no matter how much he tried.

"Woah!" Both men yelled.

"Sorry," Cam apologized to Shawn. It was hard to mean it with his growing dick pushing the limits of his pants.

"Dude!" Shawn exclaimed. "Why the fuck didn't you knock?"

"I thought you were asleep, dude!"

"Ugh, Cam. Get the fuck out."

Cam took a close look into Shawn's eyes and saw the truth within his eyes. "You don't want me to go, do you?" he asked.

There was a silence. Shawn needed time to process that the man he loved jerking off to just asked that question.

"You want me to be in here with you," Cam announced.

Shawn felt his dick get so much bigger. He began to lift the towel off his dick and signalled Cam to "have at it."

Cameron walked over to Shawn and knelt down. He grabbed Shawn's dick and took a moment to realize this was what he'd wanted for so damn long. He stroked the shaft of his love's sexy nine incher. He felt the need to do more. He wanted Shawn to want him to join him next time. He opened his beautiful mouth wide and placed it over Shawn's long, thick penis. He bobbed his head up and down in a way that gave Shawn blinding pleasure. Shawn moaned so loud and it only gave Cam more reason to give him better love. He went faster and faster until he heard Shawn speak up.

"Cam," Shawn announced. "Get up and onto the bed. I wanna pleasure you."

Cameron did as Shawn demanded. He lay down on the bed and put one hand behind his head like he did in that photo Shawn had been masterbating to before. Shawn loved this and he did what he wanted to do when he saw this photo for the first time, and every time since. He crawled up onto Cam and licked his abs and caressed his pecs. Shawn felt blinding pleasure doing this. It made one of his many dreams come true. He then moved down to Cam's jeans. He pulled them off as fast as he could and sucked on his bulge in his boxer briefs. He soaked his bulge and then removed the briefs once and for all.

He saw the way Cam's eight inch dick flew up, ready to be sucked by Shawn. Shawn went right to town, licking the precum off of Cam's beautiful love stick. He then bobbed up and down, just the way Cameron did, but much better because Shawn had done this before, unlike Cam. Shawn pleasured Cam in any way his mind could think of. They were both very close to the end when Shawn lept up and lay next to Cam on the bed and they each jerked each other's dick until the both moaned in undeniable pleasure as their abs tightened as they both spewed cum from their dicks.

Cam rolled over onto Shawn's body and kissed him, expressing his love for Shawn. Shawn returned the love and Cam fell asleep on top of him. Needless to say, Shawn's stress was 100% gone.


	2. Hayes' Big Secret

Later that same day, Cam woke up to see Shawn still under him. He gave him a kiss on his still lips. He stood up and covered Shawn's fully naked body with a blanket. He went to the bathroom and showered off all of the dried cum. He then went to his own room and dressed himself. He requested an Uber and went downstairs to get in. He gave the driver the address of his best friend, Nash's, house. Nash had always been there for him in his scariest and biggest events. Nash was very accepting of him when Cam came out to him, despite everyone in his family being unapologetically straight. He wanted the first person to know about his and Shawn's encounter to be Nash.

The Uber driver showed up at Nash's apartment and Cam handed him a tip and got out and went to his building. He knocked on his apartment door and his roommate/brother, Hayes Grier, answered.

"Hey, Cameron," Hayes spoke. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Hey Hayes," Cam responded. "I came over to talk to Nash. Is he here?"

"There was an emergency back home," he answered. "He went and I stayed here to watch the apartment."

"Oh, okay." There was a moment of silence. "I guess I'll go on then. Sorry to bother you."

"Oh, please! Anytime, Cam," Hayes assured him. "It's always a pleasure."

Hayes closed the door as Cam made his way out into the hallway, headed to the stairwell to go home and see Shawn.

Hayes walked over to his bedroom and knocked on his own door.

"Hey, It was just my brother's friend. You're good to come out now."

The door flung open and a sexy, shirtless man came out. His beautiful face and body made it undeniable that this delicious man was none other than Jake Miller. He walked slowly over to Hayes and kissed his lips so passionately. Hayes returned the love, this proved that Hayes wasn't as straight as he said he was. He rubbed his hands all up and down Jake's shirtless body. His well defined abs, large biceps and triceps, strong pecs, v-line shaped by god himself, and much, much more.

You know the angels took their sweet time making him.

"Hayes," Jake spoke up.

"Yeah, Daddy?" Hayes Responded to the man 6 years older than him.

"Let me help you out of those fuckin' clothes."

Jake wrapped his arms around Hayes' body and lifted up his shirt and threw it across the room. Jake used his bulging muscles to pick up Hayes and threw him on Nash's bed. He proceeded to rip off Hayes' pants so he could get closer to his awaiting dick. Jake pulled off his pants and knelt down on the floor. He pulled down Hayes' underwear and went to town on his delicious, trimmed seven-inch dick. Hayes moaned as Jake gave him an amazing blowjob, but Hayes wanted nothing more than to blow Jake's dick. He'd yet to see it since they only met a few weeks prior while Jake was filming his "Overnight" music video.

"Jake," Hayes said through the moans. "Let me blow your dick!"

Jake was more than okay with this. He stood up and pulled down his underwear. Hayes' eyes widened a lot. They needed to open wider, because his ten incher was so large. Hayes had never had sex before and he had, also, never blown any dick bigger than seven inches. He hopped up and ran over to Jake very quickly. He dropped to his knees and sucked Jake's dick so hard. He bobbed his head back and forth and pleasured it as much as he could. His head scaled Jake's entire ten inch dick. Hayes licked the tip of Jake's member and sucked up the precum dripping from his dick.

Hayes never wanted to stop, but he had a phenomenal idea. He stood up, kissed Jake, grabbed his hand and dragged him to the living room. Hayes ran to his room and grabbed a large dildo; fourteen inches to be exact.

"Take it in your ass, Daddy." Hayes barked at Jake.

Jake went over to the couch and put the dildo on the couch. He placed it at his ass' entrance and sat on it like it was nothing. His asshole swallowed the dildo and he began to bounce on it. Hayes opened his mouth wide and placed it over Jake's dick. Jake was face-fucking Hayes and getting fucked by a fourteen inch dildo.

Jake moaned so loud. This sound, as well as the added feeling of Jake's dick in his mouth made Hayes moan, too. Hayes was pumping his own dick while his face was getting fucked.

After making love for a lengthy time, both men knew it was time to _finish_. Hayes could tell, from his escalating moans, that Jake was close to the end. He pushed Jake down on the dildo and deep-throated his ten incher until he came down his throat. Hayes so enjoyed this; he loved the feeling of Jake's warm milk running down his throat.

Hayes stood up and pumped his dick until he came all over Jake's abs. This gave Hayes an excuse to lick Jake's v-line, abs, and pecs. After Hayes had his fill, he kissed Jake's lips and put him to sleep. Hayes went to the bathroom to rinse his throat and, afterwards, went to take a nap in his bed. He slept quite soundly knowing that a sexy, strong man was in the next room over; ready to protect him.


	3. What The Hell is Up With Nash?

A few weeks later, Cameron sat on the couch. He missed Shawn. He hadn't seen him since the day after they made love. Even then, they didn't have much time to talk because Shawn was packing to go on a press tour for his new album, "Illuminate." Cam wanted to talk about it, find out what this meant for their friendship, but Shawn wanted nothing more than to pack up and leave it behind. Cam took great offense to this, but he didn't know what Shawn really wanted to do after he left. Shawn was looking forward to this press tour because it gave him time to think about the whole situation; mull over his options.

At last, it came time for Shawn to be on his way for the press tour. He was leaving later in the night, near midnight, so Cam waited up. Shawn picked up his bags and headed for the door. Cam was waiting there, ready for goodbye. Shawn walked up to him and gave him a "bro-hug" with three pats on his back.

"See ya soon, Cam," he spoke, finally.

There was a silent pause as Shawn made his way out of the door before Cam finally spoke up.

"Shawn," he called. Shawn turned around and looked at Cam. "Yesterday." He paused. "What did it mean for us?"

"Cam," Shawn said. "I just, I can't deal with this right now." Shawn made his way over to Cam and gave him a kiss on the neck. "I'll talk to you when I get back."

Now, Cam was still on that couch as Shawn made his way from coast to coast, enjoying his press tour.

Shawn is supposed to return in a few days, before he leaves for the next leg of his tour. Cam has been waiting for this day, frantically. He's spent the last few weeks imagining what his life would be like if he and Shawn had gotten married one day. The waiting was eating him alive. He'd called a few times, but Shawn never answered. He was too busy, but he always texted back, _Hey, Cam. I can't talk right now. I'm about to go on Ellen; Kimmel; Corden; Fallon; etc._ Cam hadn't been able to get a hold of Nash either. Hayes updated Cam on what was going on. He said the family emergency had worked itself out a week ago but Nash took a trip to New York City for a while. Every time anyone called, no one answered. Because of this, Cam never tried. He was, however, super nervous for Shawn's brief return in a few days. It was something he really needed to talk about so he tried to give Nash a call.

To his surprise, he answered.

"Hey...Cam…" It sounded like he's running. "I Can't...AH!...I Can't...Really...Talk...Right Now…I'll Give...You a Call...In a Few...Cool?"

"Umm, Okay, Nash." He responded. Nash hung up. Cam was curious, however, as to what was happening on the other end of that call. What was he running from?

Except Nash wasn't running at all. In fact, he was quite enjoying himself.

Nash was getting ridden by some bimbo he's picked up at a bar a few buildings away from his hotel in New York City. He walked up to her and she freaked out because 'Oh My God! You're Nash Grier!' He asked her to 'give him a good time' and she agreed almost instantly. He walked her back to his room, asked her for her name, forgot it immediately, and started to undress himself as she did the same. She dropped to her knees and took his nine inch dick in her mouth. She milked his dick like it was her job. She licked it and liked it. She wanted him to love her. He started to walk away, he lied and said he wasn't very interested anymore. This made her want to please him more.

"I'll let you in my pussy, or my ass. Wherever you wanna go, you can."

He smiled a devilish smile and lay down on the hotel bed. She followed him and plopped right down on his dick.

"Woah, bitch!" Nash yelled. "Lemme slap a condom on this dick. I ain't tryin' to make lil' Nash's tonight."

She, reluctantly, got up and let him put a condom on. She, then, hopped right back on him and began to do all the work. She went up and down and did all that she could to make him feel indescribable pleasure. It was at this moment Cameron called, interrupting their copulation.

"Hey...Cam…I Can't...AH!...I Can't...Really...Talk...Right Now…I'll Give...You a Call...In a Few...Cool?"

"Umm, Okay, Nash." He responded. Nash hung up.

She wanted him to cum, she wanted him to enjoy it and love her. She moved as quickly as she could and Nash moaned because he couldn't handle the satisfaction of her warm pussy covering his dick. His abs tensed and he came into his condom and she knew the deed was done for him, but she hadn't orgasmed yet, so she kept going. Nash couldn't handle the 'love' and began to feel light-headed. As she orgasmed, Nash passed out.

 **…**

An hour or so later, Nash awoke to see the bimbo had gone and he was lying naked with his condom in the trash and a note on his nightstand. It read: _Thanks for the great sex, I so enjoyed it. Your dick is gorgeous and I loved sucking it. The feeling of you fucking me made me so happy that I can't stop smiling. Don't worry, I disposed of your cum properly, I might've tasted it a bit and it might've tasted great. With love…_

Nash threw the note away and proceeded to put on underwear and pants, but left his shirt off. He checked his phone and saw that Cameron had texted him just 5 minutes prior to his waking up. It read, _FaceTime me when you get a chance._ Nash had a minute or two free now so he proceeded to FaceTime Cam. He answered.

"Hey, Dude. Good to see ya," Nash began.

"Hey, dude," Cam responded, confused, looking at his iPad. "Why is your dick all over the internet?"


	4. Nash Sees Everything

"Cam, what the hell are you talking about?" Nash responded. "I've never taken a nude photo in my life! I'm only 18 for God's sake."

"Dude, why would I make this up?" Cam asked him. "And you didn't take them. This blond bimbo did. Her name is…"

"Shit!" Nash yelled.

"What?" Cam asked.

"That's the bitch I fucked earlier!" Nash yelled. "Bitch took advantage of me while I was passed out?"

"Well, why the hell were you passed out?" Cam asked.

"Her pussy? A1, Cam." Cam looked disgusted from the sound of the word 'pussy.' He was definitely gay. "I can't believe it." There was a pause. "Do I at least look good in them?"

…

Despite Cam's "definite gay-ness," he never found Nash all too attractive. He always just saw him as an older brother. He didn't get a chance to tell him about how he and Shawn hooked up, but that didn't matter right now. It was 11:00 PM and Shawn would be arriving on the next morning at 8:00 AM. He was getting ready to sleep when he went through Instagram and saw an array of shirtless photos of Shawn from his Hero Magazine shoot. Cam was ever-so turned on by this but he had promised himself he wouldn't jerk off the last week Shawn was away so, if Shawn decides so, Cam could finally 'empty himself' on Shawn's abs. Cam closed out of Instagram and threw his phone to the other side of his queen-sized bed.

He lay his head on his pillow, hoping tomorrow would be the beginning of the married life he'd imagined for himself and Shawn. For the last moments, he actually prayed. He wanted Shawn to love him in return so badly, he prayed. He prayed for God to show Shawn that he was the right man for Shawn. With his last breaths before falling into a slumber, he turned off his lamp, closed his eyes, and fell deep into a sleep, on this night. This night that would seem almost endless…

…

Nash decided the best place for him at this dire moment in his life would be best spent in the place he called home. He booked a flight and landed at LAX by 7:30 AM PST. His Uber arrived and shuttled him back to his home. He tipped the driver and got his bags out of the trunk. He walked over to his building's entrance and proceeded to climb the stairs. He was kind of upset about the nudes, but not as much as you'd expect. He put his keys in the door and opened it. What he saw was something he had never in a million years expected to see.

Hayes was getting plowed by Jake in the ass. Nash averted his eyes and shouted at them. Hayes jumped off of Jake's dick and threw a towel over his lower half. He ran over to Nash and escorted him out of the room. He closed the door behind him and tried to calm Nash down.

"Nash," he yelled. "Nash, Nash, Nash…"

"Hayes," Nash yelled back. "What the fuck? Were you just fucking that dude in there?"

"Well, technically," Hayes continued, "He was fucking me." Nash cringed. "But he's not just some dude I'm fucking around with. I really like Jake."

"Hayes," Nash began.

"No, Nash," He yelled. "You're going to sit there and listen to what I need to say!" Nash stood, quietly. "I didn't tell you about my sexual orientation because I wasn't sure how you'd take it. I don't just fuck around with random guys I meet. I met Jake on the set of his music video. We got to talking and he took me out on a date. It went really well and we were just saying goodnight when I got the call about Grandma. I had to forget about him and let you know." Nash is silent. "Family is the most important thing to me, but you told me to stay here. Jake took me on another date and it went really well and, well, we had sex." Nash is still silent. "We've been dating for over a month now. I don't fuck around with guys and I really like Jake. He's sweet, funny, sexy. He's everything I've always wanted."

Nash is silent for about ten seconds more.

"What kept you from coming out to me?" He finally asks.

Hayes is surprised that this is his question.

"I was afraid how you'd handle it."

"Dude, my best friend's gay."

"Well," Hayes pauses. "I wasn't sure how much gay you could take."

They both laughed at his joke and Hayes went in for a hug, but Nash gently pushed him away.

"I'll hug ya when you're wearing clothes and you don't have a massive boner under a remarkably thin towel." They both laughed. "I love ya, bro." There's another pause. "Now go in there and finish Jake off."

"Really? You're cool with not coming in?" Hayes asked.

"Yeah, I'll just chill at Cam's for a while." Nash patted his brother's back and walked back down the hallway as Hayes went back inside to finish getting fucked by his fiancé.


	5. The Grand Finale

Cam heard a knock on the door. Who was it? Shawn would've used his key and he wasn't expecting anyone else. He stood up from his bed. He had just taken a shower and put on his clothes. He slowly made his way over to the door. With each step, he felt his heart beating louder. Was it someone he knew now or was it someone from his past here to dig up an event from when he was a different man? His heart was slamming on his ribs when he opened the door and saw

"Shawn," Cam said. "Why didn't you just use your key?"

"Well," he responded. "I thought this would be more romantic."

"Romantic?"

"Cameron Alexander Dallas," Shawn Started. "I've liked you ever since I met you. I didn't know how much, but I knew." Cameron's heart was trying to break free from his rib cage; he could tell because it was banging against them so hard. "And I need you in my life. These past few weeks without you have been Hell on Earth. You make me feel so different. Other guys have made me happy, but they never made me 'super happy.'" Cam grins slightly. "When you walked in on me, I broke out into a cold sweat. I felt so nervous because I had liked you for so long. You were laying on top of me after our time together and you made me feel so safe. I'd liked other guys before, but only you made me feel a certain way. I felt warm. It wasn't just another crush. It was love. I love you, Cam. I do, and I mean it."

Cam looked into Shawn's eyes and saw something. He saw a vulnerability. He took a moment to comprehend what he had said. He got closer to Shawn and kissed him passionately. Shawn dropped his bags and walked inside. Shawn kicked off his shoes Cam was almost positive they were going to go all the way again, but Shawn stopped.

"Cam," he said. "There's something else."

Cam got nervous. What was it?

"I want you to come on the UK leg of my tour with me."

Cam was happy, but also thinking over his schedule for the next few months. He knew he shouldn't, but he had to say yes.

Shawn grabbed Cam by his lower back and pulled him closer as their kissing rose to an extreme level. Cam grabbed Shawn's ass and kissed him back. Both of the men developed boners in their jeans as they were pressed up against each other. It was exactly the way that Cam had dreamed it. Cam sank to his knees and ripped of Shawn's belt. He proceeded to unbutton and unzip his jeans. He pulled them down and off, followed closely by his socks and boxer briefs. Cam, quickly, began to give Shawn's nine inch member a blowjob. Shawn didn't want more of the same as last time, so he ripped off his own shirt and lifted Cam to his feet. He undressed Cam completely and the men began to kiss passionately with their fully-erect dicks slapping each other. The men pressed their bulging torsos together; abs together, pecs together. Their hands were searching each other's naked bodies. This was just the very beginning.

Shawn pulled away and grabbed Cam's hand. He lead Cam over to his own room and went to his nightstand and pulled out a condom. He ripped it free of it's packaging and placed it on his own package. He, then, made his way, quickly, over to Cam.

"Will you allow me to make love to you?" he asked.

"Please," was Cam's response.

Shawn used his sexy arms and picked up Cam and placed his naked body on his bed. Cam used each hand to open us his ass and expose his entry point for Shawn's bulging dick. Shawn spit on the condom to use as lubricant. He moved his dick to Cam's entrance and began to tease him. At long last, Shawn pushed his way into Cam. This was Cam's first time getting fucked, and he loved it because it was by the man he loved so much.

Shawn began to pump his dick in-and-out of Cam's hole. Once he was inside, though, he couldn't deny how much he loved the feeling of his tight asshole. Shawn began to make quick and strong motions in Cam's ass. He pumped his dick and Cam loved it. He moaned loud, and so did Shawn. In his right hand, Shawn took Cam's dick and jerked him off as he continued to fuck him. Cam couldn't hide how much pleasure this brought him and he moaned even louder. Shawn's dick felt so good, so he pumped his ass even harder. He went in and stuck his dick as far in as it could go in quick, strong motions. Cam screamed in pleasure as Shawn hit his g-spot hard. Shawn kept reaching the depths of Cam's ass and Cam enjoyed it. Shawn was feeling close to the end, so stopped jerking Cam off and pulled out.

He pulled off the condom and began to pump his own member. Cam still wanted to cum on Shawn's abs, so he stood up and shoved Shawn on the bed. He began to pump his own as well. He stood over Shawn as he came all over his torso. He moaned and fell onto the bed. Shawn kept jerking himself off and knelt up, on the bed, over Cam's abs. He kept pumping his dick and Cam found it hot how long he was lasting. As all good things do, his masterbation 'came' to an end as he emptied himself onto Cam's torso.

Shawn collapsed from pure pleasure on to Cam. The men laughed and kissed more. But, just then, a knock at the door. Shawn got up, threw a robe over his naked, ripped body and went to the door. He checked the peep-hole and saw it was Nash. He opened the door and let him in.

"Hey, Nash."

"Hey, Shawn," Nash responded. "Cam here?"

"Yeah, hold on a sec," Shawn told him. He turned towards his bedroom. "Cam, it's Nash! He's here to see you!"

Cam had put on underwear and sweatpants. He had wiped Shawn's cum from his abs and tasted it. He walked out to see Nash and his bags in their living room.

"Hey, Nash!" Cam exclaimed. "Great to see you, bro. When'd you get in from New York?"

"Hey, Cam." They hugged. "This morning. I went home first but Hayes had a guy over. Turns out he's gay. He was getting fucked by some dude named Jake Miller."

"Ooh, he's hot," Cam responded. They both laughed.

"I was gonna say you two should hook-up," Nash informed Cam.

"Oh, no. I couldn't date Hayes. He's like a little brother to me, kinda." They laughed again. "Either way, I'm kind of involved with Shawn."

"That Shawn?" He signaled over to the bathroom, where Shawn was.

"Yeah," Cam responded. "Something happened between us a few weeks ago and he just got back from his press tour. He just came in and professed his love for me."

"Awe," Nash responded. "That's sweet." There was a pause. "So, about my nudes…"

"Yeah," Cam began. "How's that whole mess going?"

"Well, you know, the internet is forever. So, they're always gonna be there. My team and I decided the best thing that we could do was release a statement on Twitter about them, making light of the whole situation. Something like, 'Oops.'"

They laughed.

"That sucks, though, dude." Cam responded.

"Yeah," Nash responded. "At least my dick looks big in the photos, though."

They laughed.

They hung out for a bit. Shawn came out of the shower and made his way over to his room. They watched a bit of TV until Nash thought it 'safe' to go home.

…

Time passed.

Shawn and Cam went to London together.

Nash learned of Hayes and Jake's engagement and they got married a few short months later.

Shawn and Cam broke up four years later, but got back together and married two years after that.

Nash found love in a woman named Wendy one day, got married, and had two children.

They all lived happily ever after.

(Yes, I did just end this story with "Happily Ever After.)


End file.
